


A Very Happy 60th Anniversary

by PineWreaths



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Drabble, F/M, older!Pines, pinescest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4919374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineWreaths/pseuds/PineWreaths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper and Mabel celebrate their 75th birthdays with friends and family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Happy 60th Anniversary

“Again, Grumpa Dip, again!” came the little voice with a giggle.

“All right you scallawags, who else wants a Manotaur Ride?” There was an immediate cluster of giggles and cheers, and Dipper cheerfully scowled at the assembled crowd of grandchildren, grabbing two of them to hoist onto his shoulders and run around the yard as they cheered merrily.

“Careful Dad, you’ll wear yourself out,” said Ty with a grin. He was leaning back against the wall of the Mystery Shack, a Pitt in one hand with his other wrapped lovingly around the waist of his wife Anne. Dipper straightened, chuckling and setting down the kids, and as the children swarmed off around the shack, he cupped a hand to his mouth calling out “Hey, stay close to the Shack, you hear me?”

A few scattered cries of “Yes Grumpa!” came back, causing him to chuckle again as he turned to his son. Ty smiled, running his hand through his blond curls and saying “You know, you don’t always have to play with them if you’re not up for it. Last thing I’d want is you wearing yourself to pieces here.”

He said it teasingly, but a slight sadness in his eyes reminded Dip of how Ty had only been about eleven when Grunkle Ford passed away. Dipper had never told him the full extent of his relative’s adventures, but Ty was sharp enough to piece together that his “Great-Grunkle” had been the exceedingly adventurous type, and as he had kids of his own, Ty had begun to fret and worry over Dipper more and more.

Dipper smiled, brushing some pine needles off of the duster he’d inherited from Ford, and turned towards the kitchen door. Mabel was there, still in her business blouse and skirt, Grunkle Stan’s ridiculous fez perched on a poof of grey curly hair. She was shooing the last customer out of the Shack, flipping the  _“Come in and SPEND!”_ sign around to read  _“Buzz off: We’re closed.”_

She caught Dipper’s eye, and he gave her a wink. She laughed, and ducked inside, coming out a second later with a double-tiered cake that teetered ominously to one side and the other. He suppressed a laugh; Mabel had made many amazing crafts over the years, including more than a few new attractions for the Shack, but while her baking was impeccable, her frosting and food decoration generally fell heavily on the “enthusiastic” side of the spectrum.

Still, seeing her laugh, clear as a bell and echoing warmly in the sheltering trees around the,…it was nice. It was home.

Maggy and Ginger came around the side of the house, one of their kids following behind and whining fruitlessly about not getting more Gummy Koalas. Mags had followed her parent’s example and adopted, and he could see the same love in her eyes for the kids as he knew he had for his own adopted children and later step-children as well.

It hadn’t been an easy road, at least not at first. Dipper and Mabel had moved in with Grunkle Stan after…after…  _C’mon Dip, they accepted it more than a decade back, you can let it go._ He sighed out the anger he had been building, unclenched his fist, and remembered with a pang of sadness the expression his mother and father had when she pointed the twins towards the open door that day and he sat there, arms folded, his expression that of complete disappointment.

 _Well, at least it got better towards the end._ And it really had; Starting with a few hesitant Christmas letters, graduating to phone calls, and finally coming home again almost a decade later. Mags and Ty had been just a few years old at the time, and hadn’t really understood why mom and dad were crying but also happy. They had just been happy getting to meet their Grumpa and Gramma, and nothing more.

Mags and Ty hadn’t understood why the two needed to pretend they weren’t married, but as they got older and the occasional snide comment could be heard downtown they gradually came to understand. Thankfully, Gravity Falls was a small town, and everyone knew basically everyone else, so few such comments were heard, and those that made them usually had a visit from Pacifica, now a real estate developer, with a lightly-implied threat to buy out the offending home should the comment be overheard again.

After that, life settled into some semblance of normalcy.

Dipper had joined Ford in rooting out the last multidimensional rifts, getting them sealed off for good, capturing or registering the monsters that got through, and earning a decent government pension for the work at the same time. Meanwhile, Mabel had picked up the slack at the shop with Stan, as Soos had left to open his own Mystery Shack in northern Washington; He sent them a postcard nearly every day, and there were enough oddities he spoke of that Dipper had been meaning to visit there again in the near future.

He laughed, as Mabel started singing “Happy Birthday” loudly and off-key, getting all of the kids to start shouting “No, Gramma Mabe, you’re  _doing_ it wrong!” She laughed, and together they began singing in-key, Ty, Anne, Ginger, and Mags joining in as well. As he sang, Dipper came over to his sister, lacing his worn fingers with her soft, wrinkled and glitter-besmirched ones, giving her a look that laughed around the wrinkles at the corner of his eyes.

 _I wouldn’t trade it for the world,_ he thought, giving her hand a squeeze as the song ended, cheers erupted, and the twins kissed.


End file.
